Verloren
by SaiTonarine
Summary: AU Oneshot. Ella nunca pensó que pararse frente a un mapa le ayudaría a encontrar al hombre más apuesto que podría imaginar... Después de todo, ser torpe no era tan malo.


Shao-sugar no me pertenece, y a ti tampoco. Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP… pero eso ya lo sabían. (¿de verdad es necesario el disclaimer?)

* * *

.

**Verloren**

_Ella nunca pensó que pararse frente a un mapa le ayudaría a encontrar al hombre más apuesto que podría imaginar. Después de todo, ser torpe no era tan malo_

_._

_

* * *

_

Me sentía ridícula.

Me sentía completamente estúpida al estar aquí, parada frente al mapa de la ciudad, examinándolo con cara de idiota. Tratando de descifrar dónde demonios estaba.

— Me he perdido…

Y es que nunca había sido buena siguiendo instrucciones, mucho menos siguiendo garabatos en un pedazo de papel.

_Toma el autobús hasta la estación, luego toma el tren hacia la estación de Tokio. Preguntas qué bus puedes tomar para llegar a Ginza. Una vez ahí, vas nuevamente a la parada de autobuses y tomas uno que es de color verde… ¿me estás escuchando, verdad? Mira, una vez que llegues a la parada de Tsukiji vas directo hacia un edificio marrón bastante grande. Cuando estés frente a la puerta camina hacia tu izquierda hasta llegar a la segunda intersección…_

Y más blah, blah, blah.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a entender todo eso?

Suspiré. Tomoyo no había tenido en cuenta tres factores muy importantes.

Número uno. Jamás darme instrucciones con palabras, porque, simplemente, pierdo el hilo de la conversación y me distraigo mirando hacia cualquier parte.

Número dos. Jamás darme instrucciones con dibujos en un pedazo de papel, porque, simplemente, mi ubicación espacial era similar a la del pollo que cruzó la carretera.

Aunque seguramente a mí sí me hubiesen arrollado.

Y número tres. Yo no era buena preguntando direcciones porque, simplemente, era demasiado tímida como para molestar a alguien con una pregunta estúpida.

Así que estaba perdida en un distrito enorme, parada frente a un mapa que- estoy segura- ni Einstein llegaría a comprender y lamentándome por no poder encontrar el nuevo departamento de mi mejor amiga. Y lo peor era que no había traído mi teléfono celular conmigo porque me había olvidado de cargarlo el día anterior.

Sí, lo sé. Soy un desastre.

Completamente desesperanzada, miré hacia ambos lados mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Tenía dos opciones: la primera, regresar por donde llegué, tomar el tren hacia Tomoeda y llamar a Tomoyo para disculparme- después de soportar cerca de diez minutos de reclamos, desde luego- o segundo, mandar a mi timidez a rodar por un tubo, acercarme a un extraño y pedir indicaciones.

Después de varios minutos de luchar con mi conciencia, decidí que no podía dejar a mi amiga plantada cuando ella tan amablemente- y con eso me refiero, chantajeándome sentimentalmente- me había invitado a pasar una noche en su departamento de estreno. Tal vez era algo…err… bastante torpe, pero no era inhumana, ya que a pesar de todo, era mi mejor amiga.

Tragando saliva de por medio, busqué a alguien a quien pedir instrucciones. Las opciones tampoco eran esperanzadoras. Ginza era un distrito bastante agitado y la gente parecía siempre apurada. Después de dar muchas vueltas me di cuenta que había un par de punkies en un esquina- definitivamente no iba a acercarme a ellos, y menos a esas cosas que estaban fumando. También había una anciana que parecía maldecir a cualquiera que pasara a diez metros de ella- no, ella tampoco. Nadie tenía cara de 'buena gente' por aquí, la mayoría parecía amargada: la mujer con traje elegante, el grupo de niños que peleaban por un juguete, los conductores de taxis- que aparte, tenían cara de pervertidos-, el hombre que repartía publicidad en papelitos… estaba segura que si me acercaba a alguno de ellos, me mandarían a un lugar no muy ameno o, en el mejor de los casos, a comer tierra.

Tenía ganas de llorar, enserio.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando vi a un hombre que tenía más o menos mi edad parado en medio de la acera. En realidad, era muy apuesto, tanto que me sonrojé. Su piel dorada combinaba perfectamente con su cabello de color chocolate, el cual se agrupaba en graciosos mechones rebeldes que parecían luchar los unos con los otros.

Bueno, era ahora o nunca… es decir, era la hora de pedir instrucciones.

Apretaba el asa de mi maletín fuertemente mientras obligaba a mis paralizados miembros a moverse cuando noté que miraba su reloj de tanto en tanto ¿estaría impaciente por algo? intenté espantar mis pensamientos agitando mi cabeza. No era hora de arrepentirme.

Cuando por fin estuve a poca distancia, toqué su hombro levemente.

— Disculpe…

Juro que toda la sangre del cuerpo se me acumuló en mis mejillas cuando clavó su mirada en la mía. De pronto se me había olvidado cómo respirar… sus ojos, eran lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, un color marrón indescriptible, cercano al ámbar más fino, con hermosos reflejos dorados. Unos ojos tan…tan…

Dios.

— ¿Si?

Y si me había olvidado de cómo respirar, debo agregar que también me había olvidado cómo hablar.

— Ah… esto… yo… bueno

Sí, sí, bien hecho. Estaba quedando como una completa idiota frente al chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida… cosa que me hizo querer que la tierra se abriese bajo mis pies y me tragara luego de ver cómo alzaba una de sus cejas perfectas.

Por favor, si alguien allá arriba me quiere, que haga que me caiga un rayo encima ¡qué vergüenza!

— Yo- dije carraspeando tratando de recuperar el control sobre mi voz- bueno, quería saber si me podría decir como podría llegar a la estación… la estación- ¿cómo demonios se llamaba?- ah sí, la estación Tsukiji… ¿por favor?

Demonios, esto estaba más resultando más vergonzoso que la vez en que me descubrieron comiendo el pegamento en primaria.

Aunque al parecer, a él le divertían mis expresiones estúpidas, porque soltó una risita- que a mí me sonó a gloria- y sus ojos brillaron con una chispa de diversión…

Ehh ¿se estaba burlando de mí?

— ¿La estación Tsukiji?- preguntó- No sé cómo terminaste aquí. Esa estación está a dos horas de aquí, más o menos.

Genial. Ahora sabe que soy torpe.

— ¿Ah sí?- traté de sonar lo más casual posible- entonces, ¿podría decirme qué autobús debo tomar para llegar hasta allá?

— No me trates con tanta formalidad- me dijo- además, no creo ser mayor que tú. Me llamo Shaoran Li, pero puedes decirme simplemente Shaoran.

Y su nombre también era perfecto.

…Estoy actuando como una niña de cinco años enamorada.

— Bueno Li… es decir, Shaoran, ¿podrías…?

— ¿Llevarte hasta allá?- interrumpió- Por supuesto. Mi auto está cerca de aquí.

¿Ah?

— ¿Perdón?- le dije- no… no quiero ser una molestia. Sólo quiero que me digas cómo llegar, eso es todo.

Ya podía imaginarme la voz de Tomoyo en mi cabeza_ "Sakura, baka, ¡¿desaprovechaste la oferta de un chico espectacular sólo por ser ridículamente tímida?! ¡¡¿qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?!! ¡¡¡contéstame!!!" _y muchas más dosis de histeria durante toda la noche… ¿pero qué podía hacer yo? No iba a ser tan descarada como para decir 'sí' como si fuese una cualquiera desesperada por tener una cita con un chico de ojos lindos. Además, quién sabe si es que no era un secuestrador, un violador o algo por el estilo. Tampoco iba a arriesgarme.

_¿Violarte? Sé sincera contigo, Sakura. Si ese chico intentara algo contigo, estoy segura que lo primero que harías sería quitarle los pantalones._

De nuevo, me sonrojé.

— No es ninguna molestia- me sobresalté al escuchar su voz luego de tener aquella batalla mental- de hecho, estaba esperando a alguien, pero estoy seguro que no llegará. Lleva una hora de retraso… así que tengo toda la tarde libre y qué mejor que aprovecharla ayudando a una chica perdida que ha estado parada en frente de un mapa del _otro distrito_ cerca de un cuarto de hora, ¿o me equivoco?

Su sonrisa me avergonzó aún más. Así que por eso no me ubicaba… había estado mirando el mapa equivocado.

— Un momento- dije, reaccionando- ¿has estado mirándome?

Recibí una carcajada como respuesta.

— Dime, ¿quién no se quedaría mirando a una chica linda parada en medio de la calle con una expresión tan tierna en su rostro?

Hoeee…

— Así que- continuó- ¿vas a dejar que te lleve en mi auto o prefieres subir a un autobús lleno de hombres pervertidos que te manosearán durante todo el trayecto?

Viéndolo desde ese punto… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?

Al demonio.

— Bueno… pero prométeme que no intentarás nada extraño.

— ¿Extraño? Si te refieres a meter mi mano por debajo del asiento para tocar tu trasero, prometo que no lo haré- dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente y hacía que el corazón se me quisiera salir del pecho- aunque, si te refieres a mantenerme alejado de tus labios- agregó rozando los suyos contra lo míos- no puedo prometer nada.

Por favor, si es que estoy soñando, que mi hermano no me despierte.

— Sígueme- dijo separándose de mí abruptamente y dejándome con el alma a medio salir de mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo era posible que me provocase aquellas reacciones que ningún hombre había logrado en mí?

Viendo que comenzaba a alejarse, decidí responder aquella interrogante más tarde y seguirlo.

Llevaba una hora y media de retraso. Tomoyo iba a matarme.

* * *

— Entonces dime, ¿por qué tienes que llegar tan urgentemente a Tsukiji?

Llevábamos casi veinte minutos en su auto y no habíamos dejado de hablar. Descubrí que es de China y que es amante de la comida picante. Sus flores favoritas eran las peonías y su color favorito era el verde- "como el de tus ojos" me había dicho, causándome un fuerte sonrojo.

Ah, y era un adicto al chocolate.

— Mi amiga Tomoyo me invitó a pasar una noche en su nuevo departamento. Está muy feliz porque por fin consiguió su primer trabajo como diseñadora y ha logrado independizarse completamente de su familia.

— Ah…

No dijo nada más. Para masar el rato, me dediqué a observar el panorama que se presentaba frente a mis ojos. Ginza era realmente un distrito hermoso, lleno de centros comerciales, restaurantes, hoteles de lujo, zonas recreativas, parqu-

— ¿Tienes novio?

La pregunta me agarró completamente desprevenida. ¿No podía ser más sutil?

— Pues… no

Sonrió como si alguien le hubiese dicho que acababa de ganar la lotería o que había heredado un millón de dólares de un tío lejano que nunca se preocupó por él, pero que se arrepintió en el último momento y…

Lo admito. Estaba viendo demasiadas películas últimamente

— Eso hace las cosas más fáciles, ¿no lo crees Sa-ku-ra?

Aquella forma que tenía de pronunciar mi nombre me llevaba un paso más cerca de la locura. Estoy segura de que sabía de lo sensuales que eran sus labios, y su lengua, y sus dientes, y todo él.

— Shaoran, yo…

— No me has dicho casi nada de ti. Apenas y sé tu nombre.

Estaba cambiando de tema nuevamente ¿acaso no podía mantener una conversación?

Qué importa. Yo tampoco.

— No soy muy interesante, Shaoran. Soy una simple estudiante de literatura, fanática de los poemas de Edgar Allan Poe y los libros románticos de vampiros, aunque se estén convirtiendo en un _cliché_. Soy aficionada a los deportes y se me da muy bien comprender los sentimientos de las personas. Odio los números y ellos me odian- lo miré, concentrado en la carretera- ¿ves como te aburro?

Escuché su risa por enésima vez de lo que va del día.

— ¿Aburrirme? Sakura, eres la persona más fascinante que he conocido.

Alcé una ceja, incrédula.

— ¿Porque me gustan los libros de Poe?

— No. Porque eres la persona más sincera con la que he hablado hasta ahora. Eres sincera, no dudas en decir la verdad. Cualquier mujer en compañía de un hombre como yo trataría de hacerse la interesante… ha habido algunas que me querían hacer creer que eran agentes secretas o algo por el estilo.

¿Hombres como él?

— Qué humilde…

Parpadeó, confundido, hasta comprender a qué me refería. Luego, contra todo pronóstico, se sonrojó.

— Discúlpame. Soy bastante torpe con las palabras.

Esta vez fue él el que se quedó callado y yo la que soltó una carcajada.

— Eres lindo, ¿sabes? La mayoría de hombres que conozco no dejan de hablar de deportes, de tecnología, o de esas cosas. Eres el único que me ha hablado de cosas simples y eso…- dudé si debía o no decirlo- eso me encanta, Shaoran.

No respondió.

En ese momento pensé que había metido la pata hasta el fondo… ¿había estado jugando todo el tiempo y yo, con lo tonta que soy, me lo había creído? Amedrentada, bajé la mirada hacia mi regazo, analizando mis manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…

De pronto el auto pareció detenerse. Cuando estuve a punto de levantar la mirada, Shaoran ya se había adelantado y, cogiendo mi rostro con sus dos manos, pegó su frente con la mía y nos quedamos en esa posición, mirándonos a los ojos durante lo que a mí me parecieron horas, hasta que voz suave y cálida me dijo…

— No sabes todo lo que me provocas, Sakura

Él tampoco sabía.

Cuando reanudamos la marcha, nos quedamos en silencio, analizando nuestros sentimientos.

No volvimos a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Tampoco lo necesitábamos.

* * *

— Llegamos

Después de darle las instrucciones a Shaoran, se ofreció a dejarme en la puerta. Cuando levanté la mirada, no pude evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa. El complejo habitacional era realmente enorme. Aquel edificio compuesto de casi veinte pisos era imponente, podía decir- sin temor a sonar incoherente- que irradiaba lujo. Realmente Tomoyo no había exagerado al decirme que lo reconocería de inmediato. ¿Cómo no notar algo de aquellas dimensiones?

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en el ambiente. El edifico estaba a medio construir

¿Qué demonios…?

— ¿Estás segura de que es aquí, Sakura?- me preguntó Shaoran, aparentemente tan intrigado como yo- ni siquiera ha sido inaugurado.

Confundida, revisé el pedazo de papel que Tomoyo me había entregado y, tal y como lo pensaba, este edificio era el que ella me había referido. No había temor a errores, entonces ¿Por qué me habría citado a un lugar que era aún inhabitable? Había seguido todas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Tomé el tren hasta Tokio, luego el autobús verde… no, no me había equivocado en nada. Era torpe, pero no daltónica.

— Aquí dice que es aquí, no hay duda.

Resoplé, desesperada. ¿Por qué esto me pasaba solo a mí?

— Entonces- continuó- Supongo que no vas a quedarte a dormir con tu amiga en un edificio en construcción, ¿me equivoco?- cuando negué con la cabeza, continuó- ¿tienes otros planes para esta noche?

Sonreí. A pesar de todo, había conocido a un hombre maravilloso.

— No- contesté, con los ánimos renovados- ¿y tú?

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, haciendo una falsa mueca de estar haciendo uso de su memoria.

— No, no lo creo. Mi amigo nunca llegó, así que tengo toda la noche para ti.

— ¿Para mí?- le interrogué

— Claro- respondió- después de todo, he gastado casi toda la gasolina de mi auto para traerte aquí, así que me debes una.

— Es la excusa más tonta que he recibido, Shaoran

Sonrió.

— Lo sé. Ya te dije que soy torpe con las palabras… entonces, Sakura, supongo que no vas a negarte a tomar un café conmigo, ¿cierto?

— ¿Café? ¿Por qué no tomamos un helado? Yo de fresa, tú de chocolate.

Se puso a pensar mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros haciendo el recorrido de vuelta hacia su auto.

— Hecho- dijo- ¿es una cita, entonces?

Era mi turno de sonreír.

— ¿Tú que crees? Pero recuerda que me prometiste no intentar nada extraño, así que-

— Sakura- me interrumpió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- puedo… ¿puedo besarte ahora? No puedo esperar hasta terminar con un estúpido helado. Desde que te vi parada frente al mapa no pude evitar preguntarme cómo se sentiría probar tus labios. Y con temor a sonar cursi, podría decirte que me cautivaste desde el primer momento que te vi…

¿Quién era el tierno ahora?

— Tonto- esta vez fui yo quien interrumpió - he estado esperando que hicieras eso desde que te vi parado en medio de la acera mirando tu reloj como un maniático.

Dicho aquello, sin esperar un segundo más, rodeó mi cintura y me acercó hacia él mezclando nuestros alientos. Lo único que sentí después de cerrar los ojos fueron sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, saboreándolos lentamente con dulzura, su lengua pidiéndome permiso para entrar y las millones de mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago, brindándome una sensación de vértigo increíble.

Después de todo, el día había terminado mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Agradecí internamente a Tomoyo y a mi torpeza, porque si no hubiese tenido razón alguna para ir a Ginza un día como hoy y si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente torpe como para perderme jamás habría conocido a Shaoran, jamás me hubiera maravillado con sus ojos, jamás me hubiera deleitado con sus voz, jamás me hubiera reído tantas veces a su lado, jamás hubiera tenido una cita con él, jamás me hubiera besado de la manera en que lo hace ahora, con lentitud, cariño, y pasión, todo a la vez. Jamás, jamás y más jamases que, sin pensarlo, se convirtieron en parte de mi realidad.

Aunque claro, eso era algo que jamás se lo diría a mi mejor amiga.

Tenía mi orgullo.

* * *

— ¿Crees que el plan haya resultado, Tomoyo?- le preguntó Eriol a la mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando de noviazgos, matrimonios y más.

— Por supuesto, Eriol. Sabes que Shaoran te esperaría más de una hora… además- agregó en un tono burlón- le dije a Sakura que tomase el autobús verde, ¿no? Conociéndola, ella nunca regresaría dejándome plantada, así que seguro se tragó su cobardía, o timidez, como ella la llama, y habrá ido a preguntar. Aunque ella no lo admita, Eriol, Sakura tiene una fuerte atracción por los chicos guapos. Y como Shaoran también estaría ahí…

— Eres un genio, Tomoyo- agregó Eriol con una sonrisa cómplice- por eso te amo.

— Lo sé Eriol- agregó ella con una enorme sonrisa de autosatisfacción- créeme que lo sé.

* * *

_Pregunta especial… ¿por qué el pollo cruzó la carretera?_

_

* * *

_

**Blah blah especial (o notas de autora, como quieran)**

Eso fue extraño, en serio. Después de más de ocho años sin actualizar nada- y por ende, haber olvidado cómo se subía un capítulo- he vuelto. Y he vuelto en un género que no es lo mío, pero que extrañamente he disfrutado. Entré a por primera vez en el 2001 con ¿ocho años? Sí, creo. Publiqué un par de historias increíblemente estúpidas (con formato script y gramática horrorosa) que afortunadamente, ya borré- junto con la cuenta, claro.

Y es que fui atacada por un _spleen_ (o _esplín_, en su defecto). Sí, ese estado literario-depresivo que te hace decir 'sólo sé escribir mierda/basura- el término es de elección propia- así que borraré todo, porque simplemente no sirve'. Aunque en mi caso fue un spleen justificado. Es por eso que me limito a desnudar a uno de mis bebes y mostrárselo a todos ustedes que, por cierto, se lo merecen. Los amo, enserio.

Ah, casi lo olvido. _Verloren_ significa 'perdido/a' en Alemán (gracias Google). El final es abierto, se los dejo a su imaginación ¿pasará de ser solamente una cita? ¿volverán a verse? ¿Shaoran terminará aburriéndose de Sakura o viceversa? No lo sé. Depende de ustedes decidir si ellos llegan a casarse felices y comiendo pollo- porque las perdices saben horrible.

Supongo que nadie llegará a leer esto, ya que estarán ocupados escribiendo todo tipo de reviews, flames y demás… porque están dejando reviews, ¿verdad?

Oh vamos, aunque sea un insulto. Algo así como 'eres una perra' o 'no nos mereces'.

Sí, que bajo he caído.

PD: Enserio quiero que respondan a la pregunta del pollo en los reviews… tonto, ¿no?


End file.
